


RoyalChaos||Texts and Excuses

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: I haven't uploaded in so longOh uh this is based off a super old text au prompt and I thought it was really cute so





	

Chilled sat quietly at his desk, his overworked eyes blinking slowly while his hands fiddled with the keyboard and mouse to get a new video edited, all three of his large screens seeming to want to give him a headache. The sound of his own voice repeating the same phrase incessantly just to add in special effects was starting to annoy him after the second hour and he was about to find some excuse to leave his desk when opportunity buzzed beside him.  
His eyes skirted down to his desk to spot his phone screen light up with a message from Ze and his lips couldn’t help but twitch into a smile as his name read clear on the notification. Several more messages suddenly came in and he finally gathered the wits to unlock his phone to actually read the messages that Ze had spammed him within the minute. Chilled shrugged off his headphones and placed them down on his desk with a bit of a thud while he spun in his chair to read the screen.   
It was then the silence started to ring in his ears that he realized how dead quiet it was at this time of night, and he poked at his ear to make it stop while he processed what he was reading on his phone.

**Steven <3:** _Hey, did you know that hippopotamus milk is pink_  
**Steven <3:** _Also_  
**Steven <3:** _in Utah_  
**Steven <3:** _Birds have the right of way on any public highway_  
**Steven <3:** _When we get married can we move to Utah_

Chilled’s eyebrow perked in curiosity as he read the messages again, trying to understand if Ze was sending him some secret message with some code or if he was straight up sending him random facts. A quiet sigh left him and he finally came up with as basic a reply as any.

**Anthony:** _why are you texting me_  
**Anthony:** _im literally in the living room_

It didn’t take long for Ze to respond and Chilled was sure that something was up by this point, already sitting straight up in his chair to get up and stretch while more messages started to come in. He only had seconds to reply in between after saving his work and shutting everything off.

**Steven <3:** _Yeah but I’m already in bed_  
**Steven <3:** _OH_  
**Steven <3:** _And in Missouri_  
**Anthony:** _here we go_  
**Steven <3:** _A man must have a permit to shave_  
**Anthony:** _are you okay babe_  
**Steven <3:** _No I’m actually really fucking tired_  
**Steven <3:** _Will you come tuck me in_  
**Anthony:** _sure_

Chilled chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his shoulders from the cold attack of the air while he stood and stretched out before wandering down the hallway and into the bedroom where Ze lay sprawled out on his stomach, having just fallen recently on the mattress, with his phone in front of him. He turned his head and tiredly greeted Chilled with a grin and Chilled studied his face, responding with his own worried smile while he strode towards him.   
There were heavy bags under Ze’s eyes and his shirt had been thrown on backwards. He looked comfy nonetheless, but Chilled helped him turn it around before lifting him onto his back gently down on the bed, making sure he didn’t hurt him. He pampered the pillow and brought the sheets up around Ze’s shoulders before standing to clean up in the bathroom. A quiet whimper called his attention back and he saw Ze’s green eyes peeking up over the duvet, begging Chilled to return back beside him and Chilled could only chuckle in response, telling him that he’d be back soon.   
He watched as Ze’s eyes seemed to entrust him with that promise before he hurried off to the bathroom to wash his face and take a quick pre-sleep piss before heading back into the bedroom. He noticed Ze’s desk was covered in papers and open textbooks, some even lying on the floor with bookmarks and labels on near every page. Pencils and pens and markers and rulers and a calculator were equally as scattered and Chilled exhaled in understanding before hitting the switch and stepping cautiously towards the bed where Ze had managed to stay the sliver of his energy awake just to cuddle up to him. 

“I love you,” Ze murmured in his exhausted haze while Chilled wrapped a careful arm around him and gently kissed his curly hair-covered forehead.   
“I love you, too, buddy. Sleep well; you deserve it. And we need to give you a haircut soon.”  
Chilled heard a short breath escape Ze in a form of a laugh and it only made him smile more as he ran his fingers through the curls of Ze’s hair, whispering sweet nothings to him until they’d both fallen asleep.


End file.
